


Blank Pages

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It was literally just mentioned, M/M, Not heavy, Writer!Soonyoung, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: At times when he is drowned in words and imprisoned in letters, a blank page, a break. And sometimes, Lee Jihoon is that blank page.





	Blank Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're not comfortable with the mentions of domestic violence (thought it was just literally mentioned) and mental health institutions, you might reconsider reading this fic. Though this will focus on Writer!Soonyoung. If you're fine with it, I hope you enjoy reading this! By the way, this fic isn't heavy at all, I hope you like it!

Soonyoung had always hated blank pages.

  
As a writer, he despised how it made him feel incompetent and inferior. He hates how it is so plain, boring. He hated how tge ends of those pages limit where (or sometimes how) he should write. He hated it so much, till he met Jihoon.

  
No, Jihoon wasn't plain or boring. Contrary to what he said, the guy was interesting.

  
Soonyoung met Jihoon at a mental institution while he was doing a research for the story he was writing. "He doesn't like any form of skinship, and he rarely speaks." A nurse told him once. It was perfect, Soonyoung thought. He needed to talk to him and to observe how he moves to be able to write his main character as accurate as possible.

  
"He lost his memory in an accident, but his trauma may have caused him to be weary of people around him. He's a victim of domestic violence, by the way, and is staying here to overcome his trauma and to meet a speech pathologist every now and then."

  
Soonyoung didn't actually know what Jihoon has been through until he saw him in the flesh. He saw a man about two to three inches shorter than him. They sat on a bench located in the garden within the facility. "He's about your age, Mister. I hope you get along well." The nurse that came with Jihoon smiled and left them to talk.

  
Soonyoung watched as the smaller guy placed the teddy bear he's been holding on the space between Jihoon and Soonyoung. He then places his hands on his lap and looked down and eyed the grass beneath his feet. Soonyoung stared for a couple of seconds before he hears the man clear his throat. The writer stood up straight and observed how Jihoon's finger pointed to the direction of the notebook he held.

  
"Oh, right. Uhm... You don't have to speak of you don't like. Would you rather write your answers?"

  
Jihoon shyly nods. Soonyoung hastily ripped a page from his notebook and rummaged his bag for an extra pen. He then offers it to Jihoon. He saw how Jihoon's hand reached out to get the pen and paper but retracted it afterwards. Soonyoung remebered what the head nurse had told him and muttered an apology before he placed the pen and paper on the teddy bear's lap. Soonyoung pats the head of the teddy bear and says, "That's for our friend there, okay? Can you give it to him?" Soonyoung then held the teddy bear's hands, making it move as if it was his and turns to make it face Jihoon. He extends the toy's small arms in Jihoon's direction and smiles. With a small and cheery voice, he speaks. "The man said it's yours. Go on, take it!"

  
Soonyoung didn't miss the smile that crept on Jihoon's face and the way it made his heart so warm.

  
They met a couple more times in the institution before Jihoon had decided to leave the place. "It brings back bad memories," Jihoon says. Yes, Soonyoung had managed to slowly pull Jihoon out of his. He remembers the first time he spoke to Soonyoung.

 

"My name is Jihoon, not Jihon." Maybe it was because the smaller has been fed up with Soonyoung mispronouncing his name every single time, or it was because he grew comfortable enough that he could now correct his mistake. Either way, it made Soonyoung happy.

  
He also remembered when Jihoon showed him his notes. The doctor advised him to write what he feels because pent-up emotions won't do him any good. What surprised Soonyoung is that instead of diary entries, Jihoon had written poems. And mind you, the poems were beautiful. Soonyoung, who is a writer himself, is amazed at how the words were used to portray such complex emotions of anxiousness, devastation and bliss. It was too beautiful that he almost teared up after reading the first poem. Jihoon hadn't noticed it, so he flips the page to where he wanted Soonyoung to read. That was the last thread, Soonyoung looked up to his new friend, "Jihoon..." and sobbed.

 

Soonyoung ran his hand on the letters over and over again. It was a short poem. It shows innocence, purity, warmth. It was very beautiful and it was dedicated to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung didn't need to come back, for he had enough information and details to use for his protagonist, but he returned still. His heart yearned for the same smile, the familiar soft voice, soft touch. However, Jihoon decided to leave the institution for good. His aunt will take him overseas, "She says we should enjoy," Jihoon mutters.

Soonyoung smiled. Maybe it was about time for Jihoon to finally overcome his fears. He pats Jihoon's head and ruffled his hair. He didn't miss the tears that were threatening to spill as Jihoon bit his lower lip.

  
The day Jihoon left for America, he left behind his notebook and his teddy bear with a note, "Take care of him," and "See you soon." His eyes scanned the final page of the notebook and a smile made its way to his face.

 

Soonyoung was having a writer's block so he decides to get some inspiration. He then finishes rereading the poems Jihoon had written. It was at times like this when Soonyoung wondered where Jihoon learned to write, how his words could affect him like this, and how much he misses the shorter guy. It has been two years since they last saw each other, yet the image of Jihoon before he left was still vivid on his mind.

  
The book he wrote with the protagonist following Jihoon's traits had become too personal for him that he even hesitated to publish it. Still, he wanted the world to know that a person as lovely as Jihoon does exist, and the publishing was pushed through. He won many awards with the literary piece. Soonyoung remained humble, claiming it was Jihoon that he should thank for it.

  
Just as he was about to go back to writing, he hears a couple of knocks on his door. He shouted a "Come in!" before he hears the sound of a door being open. In front him stood a very familiar face, holding a folder with a thick pile of paper.

  
"I came here to have my manuscript reviewed, if my book is now ready for publishing." The person shyly says. He then extends his hands that held the folder and gives it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung places his hand on top of Jihoon's and smiles upon the realization that Jihoon didn't even flinch.

  
"I don't know why you need my approval, but do take a seat first, Mister Lee."

  
Jihoon lets out a small laughter, "You're the head publisher, of course you had to see it before approving it!"

Soonyoung realized that blank pages aren't always bad. Sometimes it represents purity, innocence. At times it means opportunity and chances.

  
At times when he is drowned in words and imprisoned in letters, a blank page, a break. And sometimes, Lee Jihoon is that blank page.

  
Though blank pages may serve as flyleaf at the end of the book, the end, it may also mark a new start, new chapter, for both protagonists of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to clear it up, Jihoon agreed to go with his aunt because he chose to heal himself. He then masters his craft there, and came back to Soonyoung.
> 
> It was short but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Btw you can talk to me on twitter @NotMarie123 I post some prompts there sometimes :)


End file.
